1. Field
The following description relates to a front end module.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the development of a wireless communications technology, wireless communications technology has been used in various electronic devices. A front end is one technological element of wireless communications technology. A front end involves the amplifying or filtering of received signals and providing amplified or filtered signals. Recently, processing of various, or multiple, frequency bands using one front end circuit has been demanded.
The front end circuit for multiple frequency bands, as described above, performs amplification reception, bypass reception, and transmission for each frequency. Therefore, control voltages for controlling the front end circuit to perform any one of various modes such as amplification reception, bypass reception, and transmission are required. However, the number of control voltages is also increased in order to satisfy the various frequency bands. In addition, when the front end circuit is designed to use a significantly reduced number of control voltages, the front end circuit cannot simultaneously process a plurality of frequency bands.